wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wigglepedia Fanon: A Wiggly Movie Interactive
A Wiggly Movie Interactive is a multimedia track from Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie Soundtrack. It shows a movie trailer, a Wiggles logo from the Early 2000s and a preview of the other videos. Gallery File:TheWigglesMovieTrailer.jpg|Wiggles logo in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie1180.png|''"Come on, everyone! Let's rock this place!"'' File:TheWigglesMovie1181.jpg|Romp Bomp A Stomp in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie1182.jpg|Jeff's teddy bear in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie1183.jpg|Jeff in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie1184.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie1185.jpg|Greg in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie1186.png|The Awake Wiggles dancing in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie1187.jpg| File:TheWigglesMovie1188.png| File:TheWigglesMovie1189.jpg|Anthony in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie12.png|Wally in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie13.png|Wally hitting the bookshelf in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie14.png|Wally falling down in the Movie Trailer File:DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglesMovieExtendedShot.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie1737.jpg|Dorothy in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie705.png|Wags' mailbox in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie706.png|Postman Mic in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie707.png|Wags chasing Postman Mic in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie950.png|The Wiggles in "Brrrrrr! Street" in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie951.png|The Wiggles being blown back in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie952.png|The Wiggle Town road in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie953.png|The Wiggles falling down in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie1399.jpg|A tricycle wheel in the movie trailer File:TheWigglesMovie1400.jpg|Dorothy and Wally riding on Wally's tricycle in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie472.png|Dorothy and Wally losing control in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie473.png|Dorothy and Wally crashing into haystack in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie474.png|The haystack in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie337.png|Wally holding Greg's magic wand with cake on his face in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie355.png|Dorothy on the brick wall in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie356.jpg|Dorothy jumping over the brick wall in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie357.png|Dorothy's tail in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie358.jpg|Dorothy's feet in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie359.jpg|Dorothy running in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie1201.jpg|Murray's shoes in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie73.png|Anthony as a rabbit in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie74.png|Murray and Anthony in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie75.png|Greg in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie76.png|Anthony with Murray's guitar collection in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie77.png|Anthony as a plane in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie78.png|Mrs. Bingle, Murray and Anthony in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie79.png|Anthony as a ballerina in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie80.png|Murray and Anthony's feet in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie902.jpg|Dancer Cameron Lewis in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie903.png|Dancer Cameron Lewis jumping in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie904.jpg|Iggy, Ziggy and Frank in the movie trailer File:TheWigglesMovie862.png|The Rose Robber in the movie trailer File:TheWigglesMovie863.jpg|Officer Beaples chasing after the Rose Robber in the movie trailer File:TheWigglesMovie864.png|Officer Beaples in the movie trailer File:TheWigglesMovie865.jpg|Dorothy, Wally and Rose Robber Paul in the movie trailer File:TheWigglesMovie866.jpg|Dorothy, Wally, Paul and Officer Beaples in the movie trailer File:TheWigglesMovie1537.jpg|Wally in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie1538.jpg|Cecil and the Magic Club judges in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie1539.jpg|The audience in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie681.jpg|Emma Ryan in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie476.jpg|The Big Red Car in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie647.jpg|Jeff and a penguin statue in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie653.jpg|The Life-Saver in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie1054.jpg|The Pirates in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie1055.png|Pirate Michelle and Pirate Elyssa in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie1056.png|Pirate Elyssa and Pirate Donna in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie1057.png|Pirate Donna and Pirate Donna in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie630.png|The Fishettes in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie632.png|The Wiggles and Henry in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie714.jpg|Wags and Postman Mic in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie715.jpg|Wags and Mic running in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie1429.jpg|Wally throwing helmet to Jimbo in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie1430.jpg|Jimbo frowning in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie1009.jpg|Captain Feathersword in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie1219.jpg|The Awake Wiggles doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie1220.png|Anthony in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie1221.png|Anthony hearing the phone ringing in the Movie Trailer File:TheWigglesMovie1222.jpg|''"That could be Dorothy right now!"'' TheWigglesLogoinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggles Logo WagstheDog(Song)-AnthonyInBlueShirt.jpg|"Wags the Dog" WakeUpJeff!-1996DVDQuality.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)-1996DVDQuality.jpg|"Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance)" WavetoWags-1996DVDQuality.jpg|"Wave to Wags" Category:Wigglepedia Fanon Category:Fanmade Category:Fanmade pages